Misunderstandings
by TaigaRWAHR
Summary: Wrong time. Wrong moment. And Usui Takumi just happened to to stumble on that one scene. Sometimes, jealousy takes over someone's true state of mind.


**Misunderstandings**

"Usui, this is a misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding? Really now, am I that blind?" The tall blonde pointed at the smirking man next to her. "What are you going to say now? It was a mistake? I walked into the wrong moment?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Misaki defended, "Usui, calm down. We're not like that! Right, Tora?"

The man just shrugged and walked out the door, "You're on your own, honey."

"'Honey'?!" Usui ran his fingers through his silky hair. "So you guys are already that comfortable with each other, huh?" He clenched his jaws and threw the raven-haired girl a disgusted look.

She threw her arms up in the hair and screamed, "I can't believe you, Usui! Are you serious?!" It was hard to believe that this is the first big fight the couple has ever had, thus far, and it's over one single accident and getting caught at the wrong time. "You're so caught up with jealousy that you're just going to block out whatever I have to say!" Usui just scoffed in return. "Is this how you're going to act like every time we have a fight?" He turned his head away from his fuming girlfriend. "Whatever," Misaki grabbed her bag and walked past him. "if you don't want to hear what I have to say and continue being wrapped up in your stubborn jealous way of thinking, be my guest. I'm not even going to attempt to talk to a wall." She slammed the door, stalking away angrily.

The blonde glared at the door which Misaki had just walked out of, burning holes through it if he really could. "I can't believe this," He muttered to himself, ruffling his already messy hair. He grabbed his bag and headed home. "Why did I even bother with her."He recapped on the moment when he walked into the scene of his girlfriend, laying on the couch, and that damn Tora on top of her, who was way too close to her.

Usui let out a frustrated noise, gaining passerbys' attention.

"I can't believe him!" Misaki fumed. "Who would have thought he could be THIS stubborn?!"

"Calm down, Misaki," Sakura patted her friend's back, comforting her. "You know guys. They always get caught up in jealousy that they just block out everything else."

"That's right," Shizuko agreed. "He's jealous because he loves you."  
Misaki rolled her eyes, "I know that, Shizuko. But he has NEVER acted like this before. I mean, it's like he's PMSing!"

"Come to think of it, what made him so angry in the first place?"

Misaki sighed, "So I had to meet up with Tora to go over with some collaborations between our… businesses. He and his butler came in at the same time with drinks, which caused the whole mess. I guess his butler misplaced his foot and happened to trip himself, pushing Tora onto me, and spilling the drink while he was at it. The only thing is, Usui, who happened to drop by, walked in at that one ideal moment." She rubbed her temples, trying to message the headache out of her brain. "And then we started fighting; Tora didn't help much. Not to mention that we never had our meeting in the first place."

Sakura scrunched up her face, "Bad day." Misaki nodded in agreement. "Why don't you tell Takumi about this?"

She rolled her eyes, "Only if he would actually listen."

"Give him some time to cool off," Shizuko suggested.  
Sakura nodded, "But not too long, or else he might accuse you of dumping him."

"I will." The braindead Misaki sighed.

"What do you want," Takumi leaned on his doorframe, eyeing the dark haired girl in front of him.  
"I'm guessing you're still in the process of cooling off?" Misaki raised an eyebrow.

He scoffed, "Cooling off?" He shot her a sharp look. "How can I cool off when it keeps on replaying in my mind?"

"Well," Misaki walked past him and into his apartment. She felt Takumi's eyes staring intently at her as she took off her shoes and welcomed herself into the apartment. "You can always sit down and calmly listen to what I have to say." She heard him close the door and lock it. She walked into the kitchen, setting the bag of apples down onto the counter. She opened the cabinet and took out two cups and filled them with water and sat down in a chair. Seeing Takumi was still standing, she eyes him to sit down as well.

"You're sure making yourself at home," He pulled out a chair across from her and sat down.

Misaki passed him a cup, "Must be out of habit, since you were the one who always told me to make myself comfortable."

He took a sip of water before leaning back in the chair, "Make it quick, Ayuzawa."

Misaki slightly flinched as she heard herself being called by her last name. "Look, Takumi. It was a misunderstanding."

"Here we go again," He muttered, rolling his eyes.

She gripped her cup tighter, "Whatever you want to think or say, I'll leave it up to you when I finish what I have to say." She was returned with a cold stare. She then launched herself into retelling the story of what really happened when she was meeting with Tora. "And we never really had our meeting," She concluded. "Now you can say whatever you want. I've done what I could to convince you. If you don't want to believe me, it's your choice." She downed her water, feeling her throat dry up due to the mixture of nervousness and having to tell the long story.

"That day," Takumi started, out of nowhere. "I received a call from Maki. He said, for some odd reason, you and Tora have been meeting a lot recently." He saw Misaki's confused face. "He also said that you have been spending long periods of time with him, without anyone else in the room. Maki also told me that he heard some maids gossip that after you left his… bedroom, they were ordered to clean the bedsheets, which happened to be drenched with blood." He saw blush creeping onto Misaki's face. He held his hand up, stopping her from saying anything. "He then told me that you guys were meeting again. He gave me the time and place of the meeting." Takumi ruffled his messy hair, "I know I'm stupid. I actually fell for Maki's scheme."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Misaki slammed her hands onto the table. Her face was already beet red. "How could he make up things like that?! Like hell would I give Tora my vir-..." She bit her bottom lip, embarrassed at the thought. She caught Takumi letting out a relieved chuckle. "Takumi, it's not funny!"

He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist, "I'm sorry for falling for it."

"You're really stupid." Misaki muttered.

"I know," Takumi buried his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. "But the thought of him having you... The thought of him making love to you…"

"Takumi!" Misaki whined, burying her blushing face into his chest. "You know that'll never happen."

"I know," He crashed his lips onto her soft ones. He trailed his hands down her thighs and up her shirt. He picked her up and brought her to his room. Breaking the kiss, he laid her on his bed. "Misaki," He made quick fluttering kisses from her mouth to neck.  
"Hm?"

"I want you."  
"Take me."


End file.
